Data centers or other storage facilities can provide various services to customers such as a cloud data storage service. For example, a customer can identify a file to be offloaded to the storage facility and subsequently gain access to that file locally. To provide a data storage service to customers, the storage facility often performs management, maintenance, or other suitable workflows behind the scenes on the file or associated representation in the cloud.